My way
by Strikersky
Summary: What if there was one more girl being trained in The Land of Departure and she'll do anything to see the stars one more time with her friends again. Even if it means she's the one that will never wake up again. And at the same time Ventus just want's to belive in her smile because she's his only hope for the future. VentusxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yo Strikersky

I was working on this a long time ago but I still have to write it on computer so forgive me it might take me a while but I will complete soon but hope you like it.

Her name was Tsuki she had long light purple hair, tied in a white bow, with green eyes, she was 14 years old. She was living at the land of departure for as long as she could remember and everyday was usually the same thing you wake up practice and receive lesson's from the master but today was different as she watched Terra and Aqua they were her two good friends. Terra had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and fair tan skin, he was 16, he wore strange baggy clothing, and was a keyblade wielder same as the rest who lived there. Then there was Aqua she had short blue hair, blue eyes, and was 15 years old. But she wasn't paying attention to then what she saw was a strange boy with a blank face. She followed him till he was told to wait where he was by the master and master Xehanort. Tsuki walked up to the boy he had dirty blond hair, sky blue eyes, looked her age, and wore green. "Hey who are you my name is Tsuki." The boy stared at her. "Do you have a name?" The boy nodded no. "Well then your name can be Ventus in this place we all have names to match elements." "Ventus?" "Yes like it?" "Yeah I do." "Tsuki what are you doing?" It was Terra he walked up to find her. "Who's your friend Tsuki?" "My name is Ventus." "Ventus huh well come on Tsuki we got to go train." "Okay... See you soon Ventus." Terra told her it wasn't good to be wondering when she should be training but she ignored him and later they had found out later that Ventus was going to be part of the team...

It was a year since then she woke up in the middle of the night only to look up at the sky there were a bunch of shooting star and then she saw Ventus running trying to get the best view of the shooting stars. He was smiling he had been smiling a lot since that day and it pleased her to see it. She got out of bed wanting to join him. She got out of the castle and ran through familiar territory Ven was quite fast considering but she knew where he would be. The stars truly were beautiful even from where she was standing so she made a simple wish. (Please allow us to stay together forever me, Ven, Terra, and Aqua.)

Once there she saw that Ventus was lying there without a blanket she tackled him were he said "Ow...Tsuki what are you doing?" "You're going to catch a cold Ven." "Well that was no way to treat a guy." He rubbed his head then tried to grab her but she did a backwards summersault. "Missed." They both laughed. "What are you two doing?" "Hey Terra." "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" "Don't be so strict Terra you shouldn't be there yourself what would the master say?" It was Aqua. "And besides don't we have something to give them Tsuki." "Oh yeah." They took out the good luck charms shaped as stars. "Me and Aqua made these for good luck she heard somewhere there's a fruit out there that creates a bond if two people eat it." Terra then said "Who knew Aqua could be such a girl." "Are you trying to say something Terra?" She threw a red one towards him which he caught. Tsuki gave a green one to Ven. "Thanks." And Aqua and her traded theirs her's was purple while Aqua's was blue. Tomorrow was the marks of mastery exam for Terra and Aqua. It would be a few years for her and Roxas but they only wished the best for them.

The next day Tsuki watched the master and master Xehanort come in only then did the test start but as she watched the test went out of control in which all the white orbs went out of control but they all joined in to help. The master said it was always good to remain calm in these situations after the fight was over but that was when he had said that only Aqua would be passing for there was still darkness in Terra's heart that would take control of him if he let it. Tsuki could only stand watch as he dismissed them and Tsuki was left outside in the front of the castle. She had lost Ventus he ran after Terra. Tsuki was alone thinking (So Terra used the darkness in the examine but didn't the master say light cannot exist without the dark oh I don't get it if Aqua was here she could explain for Me.) when she felt a small pull. "Huh Terra?" "Let's go." "What do you mean go?" He pushed something on her armor and he pushed the same on his. "Wait Terra what's going on, Terra." She was dragged onto his vehicle. "Terra!" "Hold on." She saw Ven in the distance he was running for them to miss them all together as Terra drove off.

The next thing she knew she was in space it was only darkness surrounding them and the stars to light their way only to find out up close it was a giant world. They landed on a strange land Tsuki took a good look at her surroundings. It had a bunch of greenery. They were back in their normal clothes. "What did you do that for?" "I wasn't leaving you there while I was on a mission." "Why I was safe with the master and Ven-" "I wasn't going to leave you there!" He took her hand into his hand. "Now let's go now." "No I'm going home." "Ugh." He took her and put her over his shoulders. She screamed. As they walked they saw a castle in the distance. "Stay here I'll be right back." "... "

When he came back Terra was distant she didn't like it. "Terra?" He held her against his chest. "Terra." She held him back. "Let's go." "But Terra wait." He took her with him.

When they went to the next world they quickly passed it when they got to the world after it. There was a small town she began to wander aimlessly till she saw a castle in the distance. And a girl crying all alone. Terra went to her. "Are you okay?" The blonde girl said 'It's just my friends made me the most beautiful dress and now it's ruined. I was so looking forward to the ball." She then saw some unversed "Terra!" "I know." "Please go somewhere safe." 'Okay." And then the unversed were soon defeated. Tsuki then saw a beautiful light and an old lady appeared in blue robes. She had told the girl called Cinderella she could grant her a wish a then made a wand appear. She was in a light blue dress, glass slippers, and her blonde hair was up. 'Can I count on you two to take her to the ball?' Tsuki smiled then nodded enchanted by the beautiful dress.

Once there Terra allowed her in first bowing which caused them both to giggle. They then saw more unversed. "Get Cinderella to the ball I'll take care of this." "Okay." She ran inside only to pass Aqua by seconds. Terra came after a few second later. Only to tell her it was time to go.

Tsuki was now in a world it was full of water and it had flowers everywhere. "Wow." Then they saw an unversed but it was bigger than most they both ran after it. She saw Aqua and Ventus they too were chasing pieces of the unversed. "Ven Aqua!" Terra got uneasy. They all fought the unversed. As soon as they won. Tsuki was so happy to see them again Ventus said "Hey I got you guys tickets Two adults and two kids." "What are they for?" Tsuki said taking it. "Life time passes to Disney town." She smiled and thanked him. "He said to take my friends. Aqua then said "You two should be home the master is worried." "It's okay Aqua the guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad mouth Terra again." Terra gripped him "The guy in the mask? ...Vanitas. Ven let Aqua take you home." "No way I wanna go with you guys." Tsuki noticed the vibe there was going to be a fight. Tsuki backed away step by step when she heard every hurting word. She knew it was for Ventus's safety but what of her? What was she doing here? "Tsuki where are you going?" Terra said. "Why was I brought here and what are you taking about darkness for?" Aqua said "This isn't what the master told you Terra." She glared at him. Then Ven said "Listen to yourself Aqua Terra would never-" Terra said "You mean your spying on me. Is that what the master told you to do?" They all looked down they all had something to hide. Tsuki backed away once more when she heard Terra say "Stay put!" She ran "Tsuki!"

As Tsuki ran Ventus was the only one to catch up. "Tsuki I'm so happy you're okay." "Ven." She held him and cried. "I missed you so much." She held him. But Ven did something unexpected and kissed her lips it was genital and she could taste a bit a vanilla she melted into it. "I missed you too. Did Terra hurt you?" "No I'm fine." She blushed. Then Terra came running behind he was never the best runner or fast, strength was more his style. "Get away from her!" Tsuki was pulled to him. Then Ventus yelled. "Hey I love her too." "You couldn't even begin to understand my love for her." Terra kissed her once on the lips but it was forceful and full of possession. Only for her to begin to cry she couldn't handle being the reason for their friendship to break she wanted nothing more than to escape from them both. "Nah let go of me!" Ven gripped her hand only for her to nod no he saw the dyeing light in her being replaced with overwhelming sorrow. He let her go as she ran off.

She knew Terra wouldn't catch up he was strong but he wasn't the fastest runner. Tsuki hid near a radiant garden of flowers. She cried. (What's going on why? I'm scared why can't things be as they used to be?) Tsuki then heard "Hey why are you crying?" She looked up. "When you're so beautiful you shouldn't cry, smile." He had red spiky hair, green eyes, and was around her age. "The name is Lea got it memorized" She then saw the boy next to him. He had blue spiky hair, gold eyes, and was around her age also. "My name is Tsuki." "Is it? So why are you crying?" "My friends are fighting and I find myself in the middle. I don't know what to do?" "Is that so well a cute girl like you, they shouldn't make you cry that's not how real men do it." "Thank you Lea." "Did they hurt you?" "No I'm fine but I'm just really confused they both know me so well but I don't know if I think of them the way they want me too." She smiled at him. "I'm kinda jealous, Well how about we get some ice cream." "Okay." She took his hand. "Oh yes that's Isa." "I'm Tsuki." He smiled and took her hand. "Isa." When they ate the ice cream she smiled at him and waved. He gave her a single kiss on the cheek and left. When they were gone she felt someone grip her into his chest. "No" she screamed hard. It was Terra. "I'm in love with you why don't you understand that!" He forced her into another kiss. She slapped him hard as the tears ran once more down her cheeks. "Nh..." she was forced to go with him and she knew there was no way to escape once in his grasp.

The next thing she knew was she was in a room with no light. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Terra he was in the kitchen once done he turned on the light. She saw him come closer he began to put a cut fruit to her mouth she refused. "Eat Tsuki." She nodded no. But then he put the fruit in his mouth then kissed her to make her eat and he continued as she struggled the juice dripped down her face. She cried hard "Stop!" He stared at her "Don't tell me you love Ventus." "I-I don't know!" "Well what about me I love you." "I'm scared Terra please let me go." "Just so you can run to Ventus!" "N-no" He then slapped her against the cheek she saw his eyes flicker gold. "Wait here." She was tied to the bed post. "Terra wait!" He was gone. Once he was gone she felt an over whelming terror.

It was a few days later Tsuki finally found a way out. She got out and left the strange world. Tsuki then flew to a new world but once she got there she saw a beautiful beach and a small island surrounded by water it was wonderful almost magical and there she saw on the tree star shaped fruit. (Just like Aqua said.) Then she saw two boys. "Hello" she smiled at them. One looked like Ven but his hair was dark brown with tan skin. Then the other had long white hair, green eyes, and was a bit older than the other boy. "Hey what are your names?" She kneeled down. "I'm Sora and this is my friend Riku." Riku had a strange power that reminded her of Terra's. While Sora was filled with a beautiful light. "Hm... If anything bad were to happen to Riku if he was in a dark place what would you do." "I'd go after him." "That's good." Riku stared at the girl. "What's your name?" "Tsuki but I have to go Take care of Sora Riku." She smiled before leaving the two boys. "Sora..." She knew something was going to happen it always did it's a curse of having the keyblade one you can't escape in light or darkness. She cried a single tear for the two boys. (I would never wish our fate on them. Sora and Riku huh?)

Tsuki drove through the darkness only to be blown to another world it was strange she went inside the tall tower only to see a man with a blue hat he looked like a wizard. "You must be Tsuki?" "Yes but you?" "My name is Yen Sid." "Tsuki!" "Aqua?" "You're okay I was so worried Terra and Ven-" "What happened." "Terra has been taken over by master Xehanort and Ven he's lost in the darkness." "What?" She saw Ven and he looked as if he was asleep. "Ventus-" She held onto him. (Please find your way back.) She then saw Aqua "Come we must go I know a safe place for you two to stay." "Okay she helped Aqua carry Ven."

Aqua pointed the masters keyblade to the keyhole at the back of his seat and the room changed from it beautiful colors to a pure white she put Ven on the seat in the middle of the room (This place is so strange like I'll lose something that can't be replaced if I go too far or I too will fade into oblivion). "I know it's a lonely place but you'll be safe here." "Aqua." "I have to save Terra you stay here with Ven I'll be back I promise." "Okay come back safely..." "I will." Aqua left. "Hey Ven when you wake up how about we watch the stars again... But you know I saw the star shaped fruit it was beautiful I wonder what it taste like? And I made some new friends it was fun but there was this boy his name was Sora… he looked a lot like you he had such a beautiful light you know what- I'll tell you when, you wake up. I'm so sorry but I'm so tired but when I wake up we'll find Aqua and Terra and we'll be together again. I promise..." She slept with Ven in the pure white room Ven even though asleep nudged his blue eyes though not open could feel her light and was still hoping to find his way to her. And Tsuki dreamed of watching the stars one more time.

Hey hope you liked it there will be a new chapter soon.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Strikersky **

**Sorry about the wait Tsuki is about to make her own journey this chapter but I'll let you read and find out. I've been wondering what kind of fanfiction I should write next tell me if anyone has any idea's. But it is a lot harder wroting on the computer than it is just writing that's why it takes me so long to put up chapter.**

Tsuki was in a white room with Aqua and Ventus her two best friend. This white castle had once been her home where her Ventus, Aqua, and Terra used to train and have fun but now it was all but a memory a sweet dream. Ventus was her age and he'd always find one way or another to make her smile but now it was like he was in an eternal sleep. He sat on a white chair. Aqua was next to him she was always so smart and kind but now she was so troubled and she could find anyway to help them. Terra was nowhere to be seen he'd once been like a brother to them but he was gone… "Tsuki I'm going to find Terra. Take cared of Ven." "Of course." "I know it's a lonely place, but you two will be safe. Terra and I will be back before you no it." She felt that Aqua was unsure but she gave a fake smile. "Then with the three of us we can wake Ven up." "Promise." Aqua gave her a reassuring smile and left.

[Aqua was slowly falling into the darkness. "Ven, Tsuki I'm sorry I might not make it back as soon as I thought… But I promise I'll come back one day to help wake up Ven…" She disappeared but there was still a bright light even in the deepest of darkness.]

Tsuki sat on the ground "Hey Ven do you think Aqua will be back soon?" "…" "I hope so too. Ven please find our light back to us. Then me, you, Aqua, and Terra can watch the stars together okay?" Ventus still sat on the chair sleeping. "Ventus is it okay, just for a bit that I sleep a bit I promise when I wake up Me, Aqua, and Terra we'll wake you up and have lots of fun together…" She then yawned and slowly fell asleep but much longer than expected.

A few years passed, her and Ven remained the same age since that day Aqua had left to find Terra and it seemed to the world that they would never wake up again. Till someone came into castle Oblivion. A boy with red hair he picked Tsuki up. "What's a girl doing here? In a place like this..?" He took her away.

Tsuki was just waking up she was on warm comfy bed in a plain white room that oddly smelt very clean like a hospital. "Why am I here- Ventus are you here?" She looked quickly around then lifted her pillow "Ven." She giggled slightly at the thought Ven might be under her pillow. Then she heard a chuckle. "Sorry but I'm not Ventus, my name is Axel." "Why are you here? This is me and my friends home." "Your home but no one has lived here for years…" "No its only been a few hours…" "You must have been asleep for a long time." "Wait where is Ventus?!" "Who?" "The boy sleeping on the chair." "Sorry but you must be mistaken there was no one else and there was no chair just you in an empty white room." (So was I placed in a different room but does that mean Ven is still safe?) "Oh yeah come my superior wished to speak with you." "Who?" "His name is Xemnas." "Do I have a choice?" "No." "Not much has changed…" He smirked. "Let's go." "Sure." He gripped her hand and she followed him down the hallway.

They were then in a white room where she saw a long white haired man, tan skin, and golden eyes. "Terra?" Xemnas looked at her. "Axel you may leave." "Of course." He was gone. "Terra where is Aqua?" "Sorry but I'm not him." "But you look so much like him but then I know Aqua would have found you. She promised the three of us would wake up Ventus…" "Sorry but I'm not but this boy Ventus is he in this castle." She gave him a weird look. "Why do you want to know?" "A boy is sleeping there why don't you take me to him?" She nodded no and tried to run but he gripped her arm. "Terra did you love him?" "No me and Ven thought of him as a big brother." He then kissed her cheek. "Sure you didn't love him?" "…" "Now take me to him." "No he's my friend, I won't let anything happen to him." She was able to escape and ran.

As she thought (I better go see Ventus to make sure he's okay) She went into a white room (Now where is that door?) She touched a white heart and it made a small white door that no adult could fit in only her and Ven. Aqua and Terra had their own way to get around. She squeezed through and closed the door. She then saw Ventus still sleeping. "Ventus I'm glad you're okay I was so worried. I can't stay for long or they might find me and I would never put you in danger… I'm sorry Aqua and Terra still aren't back… and I don't know what to do… Sorry but I do have to go… I'll come back soon." She hugged him and left.

She was walking down the hallway. (What can I do? She promised… did something happen to her) Axel then came toward her. "Tsuki where were you?" "…" "Won't you tell me I don't want to hurt you…" "I can't I have to protect him…" She was expecting him to hurt her but he didn't. "Huh?" "I think you've been hurt enough…" He put a hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears. She didn't she was crying… She then fell to her knees and continued to cry. (Why am I crying? What's happened where is everyone?)

The next day she brought her legs to her chest. Axel said "Terra is he someone important?" "Yes me and Ven were waiting for him and Aqua to come back… So we can wake Ven up… We waited for so long but they still haven't come back to get us. I just want them to be okay…" "Come on let's go." "Where?" "To see Xemnas." "I don't want to." He lifted her up. "Come on you have to, it's an order." "Hm…"

She was brought into the same room Axel placed her down. "Axel leave." "Sure." He was once again gone. "Well Tsuki you didn't have the chance to tell me where Ventus was?" "No I won't tell." He then walked toward her till she backed into a wall. He then kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes scared she pushed against his chest. "What's the matter are you scared?" "Get off of me!" Then there was a portal made of light. She escaped and went in.

She fell onto the ground. "Ow…that hurt… Where am I?" The place was different. What do I do?" She walked around… People then ran past her there were running from black monsters. (What are those things? Can I destroy them with the keyblade?) She summoned it. Her purple keyblade appeared with her good luck charm at the end of it. (I just have to remember my training.) She destroyed most off the small black monsters till finally she was too tired. (There's way too many.) Then there was a older guy 18, blonde spiky hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing leather he saved her. "You have the keyblade?" "Yes I was taught when I was young but I'm looking for someone their names are Terra and Aqua?" "Sorry but I've never heard of them." "Oh." She looked down. "If you want you can stay with me you are new to this world aren't you." "Um- Thank you. Um…" "Cloud." "Oh my name is Tsuki." And she smiled which made him blush only slightly. "Come this way." "Kay." She followed.

Later that week she had met others that had lived there. First there was Leon he had brown spiky hair, black clothing, and blue eyes. Yuffie had short black hair and always believed she was a great ninja. Aerith had her long brown hair, red ribbon, and green eyes. Then there was Cid he had Blonde hair, and he was always on the computer.

"Cloud?" She smiled and held his arm. "Huh what is it?" "Let's hang out today?" "Fine." He allowed her to pull on his arm. "Come on let's get ice cream." "Sure." They were then gone. Leon then said "Why is she always with Cloud?" Aerith the said "It's only natural he saved her." "Still…" Yuffie said "Why you jealous Squall?" "It's Leon."

Cloud handed her some ice cream. "You really do like this stuff." "Yeah sky sugar it's my favorite." "Dose it taste that good?" "Yea try some." He took a lick. "Hm…it does." "See I told you." She laughed as she heard a different voice. "So this is why you weren't looking for me. A girl distracted you. So what's this girl's name. Maybe I'll take her away from you. "Tsuki go hide now." She did so Then she noticed the guy had long silver hair and black clothing. He appeared in front of her. "Your pretty cute up close." "Eh…?" He lifted her up and picked her. "You're coming with me." "What No Cloud Help me!" "Tsuki!" But she was gone.

She was in a strange house but it was very pretty. "Hey why'd you take me from Cloud?!" "So he would come after you." "What gives you the right to use people!" She brought out her keyblade. "So you wield a keyblade just like that brat." "Wait is he or she named Aqua or Terra?" "If I tell you will you be silent?" She nodded yes just wanting to know if there was some sign of them still being out there. "No the boy's name was Sora." She sighed… (That boy's name it does sound familiar.)

The Next day (Ugh I want a shower.) She lied on the bed depressed. Sephiroth came in "What's the matter?" "I want a shower." "Well take one." She gave him a glare face in her pillow." "I just kidnapped you to get to Cloud." "Good then get out." "Fine." He was gone.

Tsuki took her time to think (I wonder is Ven okay? I hope so… Ven, Aqua, and Terra I hope you're okay." She got out and went into the room. She then saw some clean clothes set out for her. It was white copree pants, purple shirt, and a purple ribbon.

Later… she was in another depression. "So bored…" "How come whenever I come in here your depressed." She then looked up and smiled. "I'm glad to see you it's lonely in here." "You really are strange…" "Am I?" She smiled once more. He handed her ice cream "You like this right?" "Yes thanks." "It's good right?" "Yea want some?" "Sure." She handed him it but he didn't take it instead he placed a hand on her chin and brought her onto a kiss. "Hey!" She pushed him away. "Your right it does taste good." "You're the weird one."

Few days later (I wonder did he lock the door?) She checked. "It's open." (Was the door ever locked?) An arm went around her. "What do you think you're doing?" "Nothing." "Whatever." He gripped her arm and dragged her back inside. "Hey let go I want to go back I'm not even any use to you." "No your wrong about that." He gripped her and took her into his arms. "Now what do you want to eat today?" (Ventus, Aqua, Terra I still have to find them.) So later she escaped by going out the window on a tree it was the safest way but she found a way.

She was then in a forest when she spotted Cloud he was staring at a grave with a sword over it. "Cloud!" "Tsuki you're here how?" "Long story… Who's grave is this?" "Zack I was actually waiting in a way whenever I was in danger or needed Zack he found a way to do it I was expecting it this time too." "Zack Fair?" "You know him but that can't be." "No I don't I only heard of him from a friend…" "Me and Ven were going to come see him when he was a true hero." (That's what Ven said when Zack was eager to meet me.) "Yes he passed his sword to me." "Did he become a true hero?" "Yes." "I'm glad even though we never met Ven would be proud too." "Tsuki let's go." "Sure" "You know Zack he was my hero." That just made her smile.

Next day, it was night she was just about to go to sleep when she saw through the window Sephiroth. He was on her balcony with a single black wing. She opened it. "Sephiroth?" "Hello Tsuki." "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you." She smiled (I guess he didn't take me escaping to heart.) "Oh." "I saw you looking at Zack's grave did you know him?" "No my friend made a promise to him." (Wait what if Aqua and Terra died no they couldn't have could they?) She then felt wet tears down her face. "Huh?" He held her. "It's okay." Then Leon came in. "Tsuki!" Sephiroth kissed her cheek. "I'm going to come back for you." He whispered and was gone. Leon then said putting his sword away "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." "He might be back you can sleep in my room." She took his hand when he offered her help.

Once in the room he placed her in the bed "Stay here I'll protect you." "Leon Thank you…" He blushed slightly and said "It's fine anyone would do the same." "No not for that." She then fell asleep. Leon placed a hand against her cheek. (I'm here for you.)

One week later it had become a bit overwhelming once Cloud had heard she was in danger that Both he and Leon had turned into protective parent mode or something. (But it is a good thing I lost them in that crowd.) She laughed then skipped away.

As she was enjoying her stroll she saw someone looking at the destroyed castle she smiled to realize it was Axel. (Axel… he looks like the boy who saved me…his name was Lea.) "Lea." He looked back confused but she saw it was him. "How did you know my name?" "We met before remember?" "Oh so we- wait but you were the same age then too." "I know in that room you don't age." "How is he Isa?" "…" "Lea?" "Please don't call me that I'm not him anymore." "Okay." "Weren't you with another boy." "Yes Ventus and Terra were there." "The sleeping friend." "…" "Come on we have to go." "Huh can't I stay." "Sorry its orders." He placed an arm around her and they walked in the portal.

The next day after breakfast Axel was packing. "Why are you packing?" "Were leaving today to go to a different castle." "But no I won't leave! This is my home!" "I'll answer your questions later but that drugged water is probably making you dizzy go get some sleep or at least pass out while I work." (That sneaky-) She fainted while Axel caught her. "Ven…" Tears ran down her eyes.

**I know Axel can be evil at times sorry about my spelling errors but please review if you have any ideas but should I made a sequal or no I don't know yet well please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Stikersky here, **

**I've been having a bad day before I knew it everthing went from bad to worse it that just me or is it for everyone I want out. I'm begining to remember it, everyone wants to live on the top of the mountain, but all the happiness and growth occors while climbing it. Its hard to be a leader when everyone looks up to you why is that..? Oh well enjoy the chapter...**

Next morning she woke up "Where am I?" Axel then came in. "Oh your awake good thing to." She glared at him. "What's wrong?" "You're a jerk." "Would a jerk come a get you for breakfast?" She immediately smiled. "Let's go." "Fine" He smirked knowing where her loyalties were. He took her hand.

She was in a room there were a few other people there and they were all wearing black coats. She sat down when she saw a boy with blue hair he said "Axel the girl is to see Lord Xemnas after this." "I got it memorized." "Isa?" He had changed with the x shaped scar but it was him wasn't it? "How have we met." "Yes remember?" "…You're that girl." (But it can't be she hasn't aged at all but she does know my name.) He left confused.

After she was in a large room with 13 chairs. "This place is huge." Xemnas then laughed. "Hello Tsuki how are you? I though you escaped I promise it won't happen again." There were only a few people sitting in the seats. "Well my dear why don't you tell me where your friend is?" She nodded no. But the she saw a boy who looked exactly like him "Ven is that you." But she was looking towards Roxas. (It is him right but why is he awake and here of all places. Did Aqua or Terra save you?)

Later her and Axel walked down the hall and she realized that these hallways were no too different then at castle oblivion. "Axel who was that boy? You know the one that looked my age?" "Oh that was Roxas." "Roxas?" "Yeah he's new to the organization." (So it's not him I should have known that boy acted like the first day I met Ven lonely…) "Why did you want to know?" "No reason."

Later that week Tsuki and Roxas were hanging out with Roxas then starred at her. "Hey what's wrong?" "You're really beautiful." "Huh."

[Ven and her were in the castle about to go to the dance they held annually. "Sometimes I'm jealous of Aqua…" "Why?" "She's so pretty…" "Tsuki she's just pretty in your eyes because to me you're beautiful…" He blushed saying so but she in turn held his arm. "You're really pretty."]

She was about to cry "Tsuki?" "Thank you Roxas." "Huh?" "For calling me beautiful." She smiled. Saix then came before her. "Tsuki?" "Yea Isa." "Don't call me that, but Lord Xemnas wishes for your presents." She then began to slowly back away hoping that he would not notice. "I'm not going, he asks the same question every time I see him and I'm not telling." He picked her up ignoring the thrashing and name calling. "Tell Axel where she is." He nodded.

Saix left her in a room that was completely empty. Till she saw Xemnas "Hello Tsuki." "…" "Fine be silent…" He helped her up and she heard music. "You do know how to dance?" She nodded. He put a hand on her waist and took her hand. "Your better at dance than I thought."

[Tsuki was with Terra. "Why do I even have to learn..?" "The master told you it's essential to become a keyblade master." "I know but-" "No complaining." "I never even wanted it…" She starred at her keyblade. He took her hand. "See your getting better already." He smiled at her and she gave him a genital smile.]

(Oh yeah Terra taught me how to dance… He was a striked teacher) Xemnas noticed her change of heart once he saw the smile from her sweet memory. "So Ventus looks a lot like Roxas?" "Huh?" She stopped. "That meeting you stared at Roxas and said his name am I correct?" "…" "So I was right." "…" (I said that out loud?) "You don't have to answer." He kissed her cheek she in turn slapped him. "Why you insolent brat-" She stuck her tongue out and ran.

The next day she was just finishing making her charm into a hair beret and she stuck it in her hair and smiled at her masterpiece. Axel and Roxas both came in Roxas was the first to notice. "It's pretty." "Thanks Roxas." She smiled. Axel then said slightly nervous "Tsuki Xemnas wants you to come with me he wants you moved." "I know its orders…" She took his hand in hers.

A week later she was walking down the strange dark town that held no people in it when she spotted Roxas. "Roxas!" "Tsuki?" "What are you doing here?" "I was going to leave soon." "When will you be back?" "I'm not coming back." "Huh why Roxas?" "I have to find out why the keyblade choose me." "No- Roxas." "Tsuki…" "I know why because I have a keyblade too." "Huh?" "Don't go Roxas!" She held his arm. "I have to go." "No!" Then Roxas hit her she fainted. Axel caught her from behind. "So you're really going?" "I have to know why did the keyblade choose me?" "You can't betray the organization!" "Hmph… No one would miss me…" "Hey we would…." But he was already gone. (I should have known this was going to happen but Tsuki she will leave also and even without a heart I still love her so much that I even wouldn't mind dedicating the rest of my life for you… I'll take you home to castle oblivion… Just sleep till your friends come back for you.) He walked into a portal.

Tsuki was just waking up when she noticed Axel holding her. He smiled "Your awake…" "Where in castle Oblivion?" "Yeah." "But why?" "You belong here." She looked at him he probably thought it was going to be the last time they saw each other but she knew better. "Axel come I want you to meet someone." She took his arm. "Sure." "I'll only show you if you promise not to tell anyone got it memorized?" He laughed at that then said "No more using my lines but promise." She smiled at that. They then made it in an empty room she made a door appear. "It's in here." Once in they both saw Ventus. "Ven!" "Huh he looks a lot like Roxas." "Yea that's why when I first saw him I thought it might- but I'm glad he's still here." "Tsuki… I have to go." "Axel?" "What is it?" "…Thank you" "Good bye." "No not good bye we'll meet again right?" "…" He kissed her on the cheek as his answer and left. "Well Ven it looks like it's just the two of us again… Hey when are you going to wake up?" She held her charm and put it in her hair. She laid her head back on Ven's lap. "I met a lot of people but even thought I couldn't find them... Aqua or Terra…I'm sorry…" She cried. "I'm sorry I don't know what I should do." She then fell asleep against him.

[Aqua was about to leave when Tsuki said "What if we can never hang out together again…Or ever get to see the stars together..?" "Here let me see your charm." She put magic on the charm. "See now with this charm it can always bring us together again." "Thanks Aqua." They both smiled.]

Tsuki talked in her sleep "That's right with these charms… we'll be together again…" She went back to sleep with dream's when she woke up her friends would be there too…

While Tsuki slept Ventus was able to dream

Ventus's eyes darted the area he was in the land of departure and there were shooting stars he smiled "Wow it's just like that day." Tsuki then appeared before him she too was staring at the stars. "Tsuki there you are what are you-" She then started to cry. "Tsuki?" She only cried harder. Then Aqua and Terra smiled as they ran his way. "Ven there you are." Terra said then Aqua said. "You should at least bring a coat." "But Tsuki is-" Terra said "Are you still half asleep who is Tsuki?" "Tsuki she's been are friend for years remember!" Aqua then said "Ven you must be tired you should get some sleep." She said worried. "Tsuki please some back." Tsuki was already walking away. He ran after her. He stood in front of her. "Tsuki… please say something to me." She looked up at him. "Why won't you wake up..?" "Huh but…" "Please wake up…" "Ven who are you talking too?" Aqua said from where she was. He went toward her without his state of mind. Terra then said "Ven let's go." Tsuki stood there. Ventus looked back then said "I feel like I'm forgetting something important is something missing..." Tsuki stood there but it was like it was only a dream. "Who are you again?" She held his hand and smiled "I'm no one after all something's shouldn't be remembered… Good bye Ven…" She let him go crying once more. "No wait don't go…" (Why is it I would give my heart… My life… and my soul just to be able to protect you…) "Even though I don't remember you I still love you... Tsuki!" She smiled "Come on let's go home." He remembered fading with tears down his eyes but with her hand in his.

Then he woke up the first thing he sees when wakes up is a sleeping Tsuki with her hand in his tears still ran down his eyes as he held her against himself. "Tsuki it's you I kept dreaming of you and hoping it wasn't a dream but I'm not worried anymore. For you see you'll always have a place in my heart and for that I love you…"

Tsuki was just waking up she felt someone's warm hand on her head. Ven smiled at her "Ventus you awake." She hugged him. "Good morning Tsuki." "Ah Aqua Terra it's you!" They smiled. "You guys are back I'm so happy." Aqua replied "I told you I'd bring Terra back." He laughed sheepishly "I'm sorry for the way I treated you while I was fused with Xehanort." "Huh it was you…" He scratched behind his head nodding embarrassed. "But why were you looking for Ven?" "I was looking for the doors. Door to sleep, door to Awakening, door to life, and the door to connections. I can't remember his plan but he's gone there's nothing to worry about he will never do us any more harm." She smiled "Wow I was sleeping for so long and I still find myself so tired maybe it's all this talking but…" She fell asleep. She held onto Roxas and slept peacefully. "She fell back to sleep." "Yeah but this time we don't have to wait an eternity for her to wake." Terra then said "Here Ven I'll take her you must be tired." "No its fine I owe her a lot. After all it was her light that brought me back." He carried her close to his heart.

A week later they were currently living in a nice town called Twilight town. Ven and Terra were currently walking with her avoiding an sort of acknowledgement of each. "Why are you guys so angry with each other?" "Well Ven maybe we can have a contest." "She'll be our prize." "Hey what are you talking about I don't think Aqua would appreciate this." She said slightly confused. Then they stared at each other she was cute when she's ignorant. Terra then said "Just this once I'll agree on a compromise." "Sure." They kissed her the cheek. She blushed. "You've never beaten me before what makes you think you can now." "Those never really mattered… I fight for something important." "No matter how many times you kiss her I had her first." He smirked. "Actually that's not true Ven was my first." Round one won by Ven… "It doesn't matter I'll win." They went home with a slightly embarrassed Tsuki.

Another week later she walked with Terra "Tsuki you know I love you right. Don't you think it's possible you might like me?" "I don't know…" "You know I can take care of you and protect you." He brought her into a hug. "I know Terra. But I- that not-" she ran off confused. Terra ran after her but he still couldn't keep up.

Tsuki was finally at the clock tower tired from running she took a break. Someone came from behind and held her. "Hey Tsuki why are you up here?" "…" "Someone bothering you." "No but Ven do you love me?" "Huh why- well- remember when I had just met you I had no friends, no family, no one remotely close to me but then you came you were my light within the dark." He smiled at how embarrassing it was. "That day you made me happy… and even when I was asleep your light was what called me out Tsuki I don't think there's any way for me not to love you more than I do now." She put her arms around him "I love you too." "Come on its getting late." "No just a bit longer can we watch the stars together." She held his arm. He smiled "Sure." And he kissed her. "Maybe tomorrow we can all come and watch the stars." "Yea like we used to." "It's so hard to believe that all these stars are connect with this beautiful, large sky." "Yes but if it wasn't for that or Sora we wouldn't be here." "Sora… what a nice name like that boy I met so long ago I better thank him." He laughed slightly. He kissed her once more on the cheek. "Let's go home Aqua and Terra are waiting for us." "Okay." (I now know this is not the end but a new beginning and this is the path that I chose and it will be done, my way.)

**This is the final chapter well hope you enjoy it writing seem's to get my spirt's up even though it doesn't change what happened Thank you for listening and please review.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
